ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Departed
Day of the Departed is an upcoming LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV special that is preceded by Season 6. It follows the Ninja as they commemorate their ancestors and fallen friends on a sacred holiday, during which the sadistic Sensei Yang ushers in the return of their arch-enemies - forcing the Ninja into an unexpected and dangerous conflict. Day of the Departed will air on October 29, 2016. A teaser featuring the opening scene was released on August 18, while the official trailer was released on September 30. Premise It’s the Day of the Departed, one of the Ninja’s favourite holidays of the year. But when a sinister plot threatens all of the NINJAGO world, Cole and the Ninja team find themselves battling an army of their arch-enemies and the mysterious Master Yang. It’s all trick and no treat for NINJAGO’s greatest heroes, for if they lose this fight … they may wind up “departed” themselves! Action, adventure and mystery build to a heart-pounding climax that will change the lives of the Ninja forever! '' Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Sensei Yang - Michael Donovan Guest Cast *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Master Chen - Ian James Corletthttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" *Morro - Andrew Francis *Cryptor - Richard Newmanhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" *Samukai - Michael Kopsahttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobsonhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" *Kozu - Paul Dobsonhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" *Krazi *Eyezor *Edna and Ed Walker *Dareth *Dr. Saunders Trivia *''Day of the Departed will not have an episode number. The first episode of Hands of Time will be episode 65.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/783290237996896257" *Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates will not appear, as Jay's final wish in The Way Back erased most of Skybound's events. The Sky Pirates are the only villain faction not set to appear (excluding the Serpentine and Captain Soto's crew, who have since allied with the Ninja). *On September 30, Ninjago co-creator Tommy Andreasen confirmed via Twitter that the spirits of the deceased villains will possess the museum mannequins.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781968010537897984" In doing so, he confirmed that Chen and Morro died when the Cursed Realm was destroyed,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/783559505921642496" while Kozu was destroyed upon The Overlord's defeat.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/782589389994065935" On October 8, he confirmed that the original voice actors for the villains will reprise their roles.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/785001866195300352" **On October 4, he also confirmed that Pythor will appear in the episode as a villain, and because he's still alive his mannequin does not come to life. Andreasen states that some of his dialogue in The Corridor of Elders suggests why he becomes a villain again.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/783393639460380674" **The revived Nindroids, Stone Warriors and Fake Anacondrai were meant to have a green/ghostly appearance to them, but due to an animation mishap they do not.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/786110976416448512" *The official trailer revealed that Condrai Crushers will return in this episode. Yang's Haunted Temple will also appear as well, left floating after the events of Skybound. Birchwood Forest, the Corridor of Elders, and what seems to be the old monastery will also appear. *This will be the first episode to feature Samukai since Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Kozu since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Cryptor since The Titanium Ninja, Pythor and Eyezor since The Corridor of Elders, and Chen and Morro since Curse World - Part II. Some of these villains appeared within the last ten episodes of the season, while others, such as Samukai and Kozu, have not appeared in over forty episodes, which aired four years prior. *According to Ninjago co-creator Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, the Ninja and their allies will be split up as they battle their old enemies. Jay will fight Samukai, Lloyd will fight Pythor, Zane will fight Cryptor, Kai and Nya will fight Chen, Sensei will fight Morro, and Kozu will fight Dareth.https://twitter.com/Amazinglego123/status/781877981039955968" *''Day of the Departed'' was confirmed during San Diego Comic Con 2016 along with Hands of Time. During the event, the opening scene of the episode was shown to the audience. *As revealed on the Hageman Brothers' official Twitter page, Day of the Departed will air on October 29, 2016. Trailer References Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Day of the Departed SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave